


Coffee Curiosities

by yuyanmei



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: JunDong, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyanmei/pseuds/yuyanmei
Summary: Junhwe thought that coffee came in cups, not in a human form named Kim Donghyuk.





	Coffee Curiosities

He was afraid of burning. A little one on the tongue was enough. But hearts full of fuel terrify him for the fear of crashing... and ceasing. 

He couldn't understand coffee but God, he wished that he did. He wished that he knew how strong coffee could be so when the personification of the drink came, he would've been ready. He wished that he was aware how strong it could punch him, how alive and numb it could make him feel both at the same time. He wished that he was prepared for Donghyuk's coming. 

What utter non-sense was that taste? It was his first sip of Donghyuk's favorite companion on an all-nighter. 

Junhwe crunched his nose at the rather incomprehensible experience while Donghyuk wore a proud grin, saying, "Don't push yourself too much, only strong people can handle that equally strong drink."

Donghyuk was an enigma. The kind of energy you would want to drown in but was too much. It was never his fault though, Junhwe thought, maybe the Creator forgot to make another soul as explosive as him. 

Junhwe wished that the taste of coffee made sense; that everything about Donghyuk made sense. He wished that he put the effort for it all to make sense.

Donghyuk was a dancing streak of light with endless possibilities. And Junhwe loved that graceful strength.

But that limitless light suddenly felt all too consuming for Junhwe, that he would burn if he danced to it a little longer. 

Of course, Junhwe crumbled. Whatever they had crumbled as expected.

Weeks passed and not a single tear was shed when he knew he should be crying a river. But his heart and mind were nothing but humid. 

One day, he decided he should look for coffee. He started from the sweetest ones- instant coffee, tried every frappucino and followed the trend, to baristas' suggestions, to learning how to make one at home to his liking, to artisanal coffee. Little by little, he learned everything he had to know about coffee but still hasn't had the courage to even take a sip of Donghyuk's favorite. 

Drowning himself with work and with coffee, Junhwe's mind was never entertained with the thought of the other man until the day he finally decided to drink that goddamned iced coffee. It wasn't because of Donghyuk. His boss was being an asshole and he had to do things quickly and sleep cannot happen. He finally had the need to drink it because, according to Donghyuk, it works wonders. And none of Junhwe's coffee discoveries ever had him awake past 3am.

Head thumping, heart palpitating, eyes dilating, Junhwe was done with work just after sunrise. But going out of that cafe with his third iced coffee in hand, his eyes landed on a familiar face that made his palpitations worse. 

Donghyuk gave him a curt smile, eyeing the cup, "I see, you got used to it."

Junhwe smiled back at the man who he always knew was a universe too vast to grasp, "I know, I wish I got used to it sooner." 

_And how I fucking wish I wasn't so afraid of burning. This coffee is iced after all._

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for that mess skksksjssjjs


End file.
